1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to an improved rod feeding and placement mechanism for successively feeding rods from a stack and for placing each rod at the same specific location.
The improved mechanism, which has other uses, is especially well-suited for use in apparatus for making hanging file folders to feed a rod from a magazine containing a stack of rods and to place the rod at a specific location on a glue strip on a paperboard blank which is momentarily stopped adjacent the mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,273, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses apparatus for making hanging file folders of a type wherein elongated support rods (metal or plastic) are attached by gluing and entrapment to the opposite upper edges of a folded, vertically hanging, paperboard blank. Such apparatus generally comprises conveyor means for moving a series of unfolded, flat paperboard blanks along a path of conveyance, each blank having glue patterns provided along opposite edges thereof; a pair of prior art rod feeding and placement mechanisms located on opposite sides of the path of conveyance; and means for momentarily stopping each blank between the pair of mechanisms so that a rod can be applied to each glue pattern.
Each such prior art rod feeding and placement mechanism comprises a rod-dispensing magazine wherein a plurality of rods are disposed in a vertical stack and a rod transfer mechanism operable to remove the lowermost rod from the stack and to place it on a glue pattern on the blank. The rod transfer mechanism comprises two components, namely: a horizontally and reciprocably movable rod-holding plate having a rod-receiving groove therein for receiving the lwwermost rod in the stack and for moving it away from the magazine, and a vertically and reciprocably movable rod applicator for lifting the rod from the groove and for lowering it onto the glue pattern. The rod-receiving groove and the rod applicator each have ports which can be alternately vacuumized to securely hold the rod in the groove or on the rod while being moved therey. The ports, when pressurized, effect release of the rod.